


A Bat with a Bargain

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [10]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Licking, Bargaining, Bondage, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Grinding, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Public sex (kind of), Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: This is a remaster of my story 'She's Come to Bargain'. So the same plot applies: Tails had wandered into the forest in search for one of the seven Chaos Emeralds in the dead of night. Unfortunately he is too slow and he finds out a certain jewel thief has gotten to it first. However when he encounters her, she is willing to make a bargain with him.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Kudos: 6





	A Bat with a Bargain

Miles "Tails" Prower was currently in a pickle. His Miles Electric had picked up one of the seven Chaos Emeralds nearby in the forest that was near his home, he decided to nab it before anyone else had found it, but he was currently having trouble finding the emerald in question.

"Dammit, where is it?" he said.

He had reached a clearing in the forest with no trees around him, and his radar was saying he was directly on top of the emerald. He quickly double-checked the device for any possible bugs or virus's to see if it was malfunctioning, yet the device found to be perfectly fine, there was no questioning it he was directly on top of the emerald. It clearly wasn't stuck to a branch on a tree, he was in the middle of a small clearing after all, underground maybe?

Tails was considering heading back home to grab a shovel when he noticed something and his eyes widened. The emerald moved, and it was about to head off deeper into the forest. Tails quickly looked up and saw someone flying away from him, way above him for that matter. The figure dove down into the trees out of sight, but Tails managed to get a glimpse of the persons figure before it disappeared. The curvy female figure, the scary looking wings, the way it carried itself with grace, it was obvious.

"Rouge" he muttered.

Tails wasn't going to let her get away that easily. With a spin of his two twin tails, the fox sped off after her, keeping an eye on the radar, but also his surroundings in case he accidentally ran head first into a tree. With a couple of skilful manoeuvres he dodged the trees and was still in pursuit of Rouge. All of a sudden she stopped, as Tails could tell from the radar. He looked up into the trees above him, he couldn't see her, but he knew she was up there.

"Rouge" he shouted "I know your up there. I know you like collecting your gems, but I really need that emerald."

Nothing happened at first, Tails just looked up into the sky awkwardly for a bit, but soon, he saw that familiar female batty figure swoop from a branch and float gracefully to the ground right in front of him.

"How did you know it was me cutie?" she asked in a playful tone, a tone which she used to annoy Tails a lot.

"Who else would be up at the dead of night looking for gems?" said Tails "Plus I saw you before you disappeared into the trees."

"Your one to talk foxy" said Rouge smiling cheekily "Isn't it past your bedtime? Why are you up looking for gems?" Tails ignored her annoying bedtime joke and tried focusing on what was more important.

"We need those Emeralds to keep safe" said Tails "We can't have them in the wrong hands. Speaking of which where is it?" Tails could feel the emeralds strong power somewhere.

"Oh you want to take it from me?" said Rouge "Well you'd have to reach right... in... here" she brushed her hand over her busty chest to show what she meant. Tails eyes widened, he couldn't believe Rouge threw him into a loop like that. He blushed and turned away in embarrassment and annoyance, but mostly embarrassment.

"Rouge stop it" he growled.

"Alright how about this" said Rouge after she suppressed a giggle "If you really want this pretty gem, I'm willing to make a bargain."

Tails's ears perked up at this, why would she be willing to bargain something as beautiful and sparkly as an emerald, he assumed that she could be trying to trick him, but he did want to see what she was getting at first, he kept his guard up and decided to hear Rouge out. Rouge did not fail to notice that he didn't believe her just yet.

"Hmmm" she said grinning, a grin in which Tails didn't like the looks of "I can see you distrustful, but seriously hear me out."

Tails didn't respond, but he kept his eyes on here to show that he was listening.

"You may not believe me when I say this Tails" said Rouge "But I've always liked you. I know it looks like I'm trying to rile you up when I call you cute, but I really do mean that, I do think your cute, almost as irresistible as this pretty gem" she said, brushing her hand over her bust again. Tails was surprised upon hearing the bat's confession, he actually thought he could see a faint blush on her own cheeks. She was serious? He didn't drop his guard completely just yet, he was still wondering if Rouge was really being truthful, after all she had pulled a stunt like this before.

"In fact" she continued "I've sometimes imagined doing things with you." Tails was wondering what she meant, when she properly looked into his eyes, he saw a look in them that almost looked predatory. She began to walk closer to the fox, despite Tails keeping his guard up the grin that Rouge was sporting made him feel a little bit intimidated, and began to back away. But he bumped into a tree, trapping him with Rouge in front of him.

In fact Rouge was so close to him now, he could rest his chin on her busty chest if he wanted to. He tried desperately to not look down as he knew he would be met with a perfect view of Rouge's over-exposed cleavage, he swore that both of the bat's breasts were bigger than his own head. She continued to look down at him with that seductive, predatory stare of hers, she slowly placed her hands on his shoulders, making Tails jump a little bit as if he had just received an electric shock.

"I'll give you the emerald Tails" said Rouge, pressing her enormous chest to his own and leaning his face very close to his.

"Y...You will?" he said desperately trying to not drop his eyes.

"Yes" she said, she placed a finger over her chest-plate and made a cross "But first..."

Tails's ear drooped slightly, there was a 'but'. He was starting to really get nervous as to where Rouge was taking this. He felt Rouge lean even closer to him than he's ever been to her, her mouth was very close to his ear. He could feel her hot breath on it as she gave it a tender lick, he was thinking of crying out at what she was doing to him, pushing her off and running, but for some reason, he stayed and let her give his ear a few more licks.

"I want you to give me something" she said, her hand began to trail down from Tails's shoulder and move down his body. Tails was so engrossed in everything else she was doing that he didn't notice it.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Rouge licked her big lips, making the fox shiver, he was really starting to wish he just stayed home, because right now Rouge was really scaring him. Rouge was beginning to press her forehead to his as she began to speak again.

"I want..." she paused. The second after she did Tails gasped out as he felt a gentle but firm hand touch him somewhere that he had never allowed anyone else to touch, as he realised that one of Rouge's hands was not on his shoulder like the other. He looked down and there was her other hand, grasping his foxhood, which he had not noticed until now, had become painfully erect. Tails was now as red as a certain emerald security guard as Rouge gave another giggle.

"I want you to give me a fun time" she said, finishing her sentence "And from what I'm feeling right now you have what it takes to satisfy me."

"R...Rouge" stuttered Tails, looking right into her teal eyes "D...Do you really want to... to..."

"What... Fuck you?" she asked, making Tails blush and her giggle "Yes Tails, I do."

"But why me?" he asked her.

"Like I said Tails, I've always found you cute and wanting to do so many fun things with you" said Rouge, leaning in and kissing his forehead, making him shiver again.

"W...Would you really choose me over... I don't know... Shadow?" he asked her.

"He's okay I guess" shrugged Rouge "But he couldn't pull off that cutsie charm I've always liked you for."

Tails blushed harder, at this point people would mistake him for a red fox.

"I don't know about this Rouge" he said.

"Oh don't worry cutie" said Rouge "I'll take charge in this."

Before Tails could even ask what she meant, Rouge pushed him down into the grass, making him cry out and she then straddled his lap and pinned him down by replacing her hands on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so that he couldn't escape and that she could feel Tails's long, hard shaft press against her crotch. Her latex outfit was preventing him from feeling how wet she was, but had she had it off, he would find that she was as wet as a puddle. Tails was shocked at her sudden actions, he was thinking about pushing her off and running away, but for reasons he couldn't explain, he decided not to. Plus she was kind of stopping him from doing so anyway with her arms and legs keeping him pinned to the soft grass below.

"Besides Tails" said Rouge, running her gentle fingers along his fluffy chest "This is basically a win-win for you. I don't think you can say no to this. Think about it, you get to feel the pleasure of sex for the first time with a sexy girl like me, and you'll get the emerald at the end of it."

"I...I guess I can't argue with that" said Tails.

"But I like to take control in these sorts of things" said Rouge "I will only do this if you agree to let me take control of your body, understand? If you don't consent, then you can kiss this opportunity and the emerald goodbye, which is essentially a lose-lose."

Tails knew that he probably shouldn't do this, but Rouge's logic seemed to resonate with him. She was right, how could he refuse this? Sure, he had never had sex before in his life, but he had a feeling that's what made him a better catch for Rouge. Not to mention, if she was being honest, he'd have the emerald at the end of it. Plus, it also wasn't really helping that he found his eyes darting everywhere, taking in every inch of Rouge's perfect body, and he was getting this turned on by her when she was wearing actual clothing, what kind of affect would she have on him when she was stark naked?

With a sigh Tails said "Okay Rouge, I consent."

He barley got the words out of his mouth before Rouge silenced him by pressing her lips to his. He was surprised as Rouge jumped straight to kissing him, and she wasn't taking it slowly either. She was mashing her lips into his dominating him in the first three seconds. There was no going back now, Tails submitted to her and attempted kissing back, she grinned at his small attempt to kiss back, he was all hers now, free to do whatever she wanted with him. She broke the kiss with him soon after he began kissing her back, but she didn't stop there. The bat began to shower Tails's face with even more kisses, leaving lipstick marks all over his face. Tails was now so dazed that his eyes began to roll back into his head just from her kisses alone.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Rouge pulled away from Tails's face which was now covered with lipstick marks. Tails laid there dazed at first, but he quickly shook himself out of it as he watched Rouge reach into her pillow like cleavage, Tails found himself wishing it was his hand going in there. He watched as Rouge pulled something out of her breasts, his eyes widened. It was the Chaos Emerald he was looking for. He watched as Rouge placed it on the ground a fair distance away from them, surprisingly Tails did not even think of trying to push Rouge off of him and making off with the emerald. He looked back to Rouge who's hands were inching towards her chest-plate.

"I think your finally ready to see my girls in all of their glory Tails" said Rouge.

With one tug her chest-plate popped off of her form. Tails stared at Rouge's half naked chest. Her latex pants still attached to her body, but he could see her big, jiggling breasts, bouncing free, she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"Mmm, that feels much better" she sighed to herself "It feels so good to let them free every now and then. So Tails, what do you think? Do you like them?"

Tails just stared open mouthed at the sexy sight above them. Her tits were so close to his face, ready to smother him, the same way the were smothering the emerald that was on the grass next to him. Whatever he said was incomprehensable, which made Rouge smirk, showing off her bluntly sharp teeth. She could feel his shaft throbbing harder against her backside feeling a big one. She considered saving 'it' for later though. She just giggled at the cute blushing face below her.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" she said.

Tails continued looking up at the sexy bat, he had no idea what to do, not idea what she was going to do next, she was his plaything at this point not knowing what she was going to do to him. Suddenly, without any warning, Rouge pressed her enormous tits to Tails's face. He gasped out, which caused him to be given a big mouthful of her massive breasts.

"Ooh, eager already?" she teased as she felt his mouth around her big breast.

Tails couldn't take it anymore, the new sensations he had already experienced tonight were overwhelming his senses and overriding his ability to think properly. He just couldn't handle them. So without warning, he passed out. Rouge saw the fox faint below her, and pulled her breasts away from him so she wouldn't suffocate him in his sleep, she giggled again at this. Of course, she could have flown away and left him there as a good tease, but she really did want to do this with him, and feeling his erection press against her ass earlier turned her on so much, she had reached the point of no returns anyway.

"Hmmm" she said "Well on the plus side, at least this gives me the opportunity to take this to somewhere more comfortable. Very well Tails."

She lifted herself off of him, replaced her chest-plate on her form, shoved the emerald back into cleavage, picked up Tails's Miles Electric and Tails himself, swung the fox onto her shoulder and took to the skies into the direction of her house.

Tails had no idea how long he was out for, but when he did come to, he felt a lot comfier than he did before. He couldn't see Rouge anymore, but he was aware of a mild pain in his wrists and ankles. His vision was blurry, he looked to his left and saw the Chaos Emerald he had been searching for on a bench beside him, with his Miles Electric. He reached over to grab them only to find that he couldn't move his arms, or his legs. Panicking a little, Tails blinked a couple of times to try and make his eyes clearer and took in his surroundings.

Getting a better scope, he could see that his arms and legs were tied up, to all four corners of a bed of all things. He was laid spreadeagled and despite the pain that the rope was causing his arms and legs, he had to admit that it was very comfortable. He looked around the room, the walls were painted in a mixture of pink and purple, it was obvious that he was in Rouge's house, wherever that was. He wondered where the jewel thief herself was, as she was nowhere to be seen. He wondered what Rouge was going to do to him, of course try to have sex with him since that was what got him in this situation in the first place, but why did she need to tie him up on her bed.

Tails figured he was about to find out as he heard the door open, and Rouge stepped in. Tails stared open mouthed. Rouge was no longer in her usual attire. She had ditched latex outfit altogether and was now clad in a black bra with a matching pair of black panties. The bra she wore was WAY too small for her, it exposed more cleavage than needed and the fabric was stretched so much that Tails swore with the slightest movement it would rip. The crotch of her panties had a dark patch, showing the fox how wet she was. She kept her eyes on him, her teal hungry eyes, as she began to step towards him. She had applied an unnecessary fresh coat of lipstick to her lips, which she licked in a menacing fashion as she climbed onto the bed, straddling Tails. The fox blushed like mad as the predatory female straddled him, he felt his erection re-emerge from his sheath and press against Rouge's ass which was barely covered by the panties she wore.

"Have a nice sleep?" she teased.

"R...Rouge" said Tails softly "I'm sorry."

"Hmm? For what?" she asked him.

"For fainting" he said, forcing himself to turn away from her "I know what you probably thought. I don't have the mental capacity to handle someone like you."

"Awww, are you sad because you thought you wouldn't impress me?" she said, stroking his face with her gentle hands.

"Y...Yes?" said Tails.

"Well don't be" said Rouge, stroking his head affectionately "I already told you, you have the 'tool' necessary to satisfy me. Besides you aren't the first person to faint because of my sexiness."

"Err, thanks?" said Tails "But, personally I prefer to describe it as beauty."

"Oooh, I like that" said Rouge "It beats 'totally hot' and 'sexy as fuck' any day of the week."

If Tails didn't know any better, it looked like he was flirting with Rouge the Bat. The way she giggled and talked to him somehow made him feel more horny, and her gentle hands stroking him also felt really nice. Tails gave a sudden moan as he felt Rouge grind her crotch into his own.

"But enough talk" said Rouge "I want to finish what we started in the forest."

"Okay Rouge" said Tails "I promise not to faint this time."

"Good" said Rouge "I'd hate for this to end before we've even gotten to the foreplay."

Rouge stood up off the bed and walked to the end of it, she then threw Tails a teasing smile. She bent over, the fabric of her panties being stretched to it's absolute minute now, struggling to keep her ass inside, Tails swore he could actually hear a ripping sound. Rouge took hold of the hem of her panties and pulled them down, Tails watched as the bat's amazing rear was exposed to him. Rouge kicked the panties away and turned back around, now exposing her pussy, she used her fingers to spread it's lips and show Tails how wet it was. Her hands then went to her tits, she cupped one in each hand and teasingly lifted her breasts up an down. Then she moved her hands behind her back, and Tails's ears twitched as he heard a snap. Rouge's bra fell off of her form, letting her tits flop out, making her sigh with relief. She was now completely naked, and with this, she began to walk back towards the bed.

This time when she straddled him, she positioned herself right in front of his cock so that her dripping pussy was in his face. Tails eyes bulged out of their sockets as she practically sat on his face. She wrapped her legs around his head firmly and held his cock with both hands and began to stroke it slowly. Tails gave a soft cry as she felt her hands gently stroke him. She giggled at his cute gasp as she examined his cock, she knew it was gonna be big based on what she felt earlier, but to be honest, for it to be this big was just absurd to her, at least for someone of Tails's age (He's not an adult but he's not an 11 year old kid before you all yell at me, I'm not specifying so just come up with whatever age you want him to be and it'll be fine, The Cyborg Fox).

'Mmmm, this one will tear me in two' thought Rouge 'Well I've waited long enough, time to stop beating around the bush.'

"Lick there Tails" she said, pushing her pussy into his face. Tails gasped as his mouth came into contact with her cunt. Deciding to obey her, as he couldn't really do much else, Tails let his tongue out from between his lips and gave Rouge's pussy a gentle lick. Some of her juices leaked onto his tongue, and when he got a taste of it, he immediately wanted to taste more, they tasted quite nice. He also managed to earn himself a sweet moan from Rouge, so he figured he must be doing something right. So Tails licked her again, this time with more enthusiasm.

"Oh shit" moaned Rouge, as she felt Tails begin to lick her moist core more wildly "Your a quick learner."

Rouge decided to finally return the favour. Keeping her hips pinned to Tails's face, she leaned in to his cock and gave it a slow lick from his base, carrying itself up all the way until she reached the tip, she then closed her eyes and took the whole head into her mouth and slowly made her way down. Tails cried out into the bat's crotch as he felt her take his cock into her warm mouth, he almost stopped what he was doing when he remembered that they had to pleasure each other in this specific situation. So he kept licking Rouge's pussy but also relaxed a bit as he felt his cock get enveloped into her warm, wet cavern. Rouge reached her limit, she opened her eyes and saw how far she had come. She was just an inch short from taking in the fox's whole cock. She grinned again, she had never been put to a stop from this before, she was getting more excited by the minute. She moaned softly as she felt Tails's tongue dig deep inside her pussy and twisting and turning inside of her, and began to bob her head up and down while sucking deeply on his length.

She soon released it and started to passionately kiss it, servicing it to the best of her ability. Tails cried out softly into her pussy while still licking deep inside of it, feeling her smooth lips and soft hands caressing his cock.

"Ah Ah" he cried. 'Oh god' he thought 'She's practically making out with it.'

"Mmm" said Rouge "Your cock is easily one of the best I've ever seen. Mwah. So thick and big and beautiful. Mwah. Oh and your working some magic down there, mmm." Every time she kissed his cock she left a big, bright, red lipstick stain on it. Her words also seemed to give Tails a boost of confidence as he stopped forcing his tongue deep into her and identified the most sensitive part of her pussy, her clit. Taking it into his mouth, Tails began to suck on it. Rouge actually stopped kissing his cock and snapped her head upwards in pleasure as she felt Tails suck on her clit, making her feel even better.

"Fuck" she cried "Your a natural." Seeing that he had increased his efforts in pleasing her, she decided to do the same. She moved her head past his cock, and found his balls dangling between his legs. Rouge smirked, with some difficulty in leaning over his cock while still stroking it, she took both of his balls into her mouth. Tails cried out louder than ever as he felt Rouge suck on his balls and roll her tongue over them while still feeling her stroke him, he continued to suck on her clit as hard as he could, making the bat shudder above him as she serviced him.

Seeing pre-cum leak out from the head made Rouge want to bring the big cock to it's climax. She knew she could do it however she wanted, but she had a personal favourite way of making her man cum for her. Releasing his balls with a loud pop, Rouge moved back to his cock. She first licked up all of the cum that was leaking out of the tip. After making sure that Tails was still pleasuring her pussy, Rouge took hold of her massive breasts and sandwiched Tails's cock between them.

Tails jolted underneath Rouge as he felt her massive pillow breasts wrap around his cock. It was trying so hard to not drop his focus on pleasuring Rouge back as she stroked him with her breasts. But the feeling of two squishy mounds crushing his cock felt too good, he couldn't focus on Rouge. And so that's how he ended up retracting his tongue and just letting Rouge fuck his cock in between her tits.

"F...Fuck" he cried out. Rouge giggled at his curse. She never heard him swear before, but to her it was kind of cute. She continued to pump his cock with her breasts, trying to bring it to it's orgasm. She was actually surprised it hadn't come sooner considering that he was a virgin, but honestly, the longer it lasted the better.

"Don't hold back honey" she said "Cum all over my face and my breasts."

Her words didn't help Tails try to regain control over himself. He just moaned helplessly as he felt Rouge's cushion like tits squish and caress his cock, and make him feel things he had never felt before. The combination of her dirty talk, her breasts crushing his length, it was too much for Tails to bare. With a single strangled cry, Tails released his load all over Rouge, and it was a big one. Rouge cried out too in delight as the thick cock erupted and coated her face and breasts with it's hot, sticky cum. While he was still cumming Rouge lowered her face to the tip of Tails's cock and took it into her mouth, swallowing as much of his cum as she possibly could. Most of it was starting to ooze out between her lips and onto her breasts.

When Tails finally finished Rouge's face and breasts were covered in the fox's cum. Tails was panting hard to get his breath back, he soon noticed that Rouge had moved aside, but she soon straddled him again, but now she was facing Tails directly face to face. Tails nearly got a nosebleed at the sight before him. Rouge was above him, there was cum all over her face, and it also caked her breasts. She then opened her mouth, showing the big mouthful of cum that was in her mouth. Closing her mouth and making a loud gulping sound, Rouge swallowed the cum and re-opened her mouth showing him. She then proceeded to make a big show of cleaning the rest of his cum off of her body, Tails watching on in awe the whole time. When she finished she leaned down to kiss him. Tails kissed back passionately and willingly wrestled with her despite the foul taste of his own cum in his mouth. She soon pulled away and licked her lips.

"Mmm" she moaned again "Your cum tastes amazing Tails."

"I don't know if I'm a fan" said Tails.

"Sorry about that" she giggled "You know, you didn't properly return the favour though. You kind of just let go after I tit-fucked you."

"I'm sorry" said Tails, looking away, ashamed.

"Now, now" she said "Don't be ashamed. After all, you can still achieve that, I can already confirm that given on how skilled your oral work was before."

Tails blushed at the compliment, but before he could say 'thank you' Rouge had forced his face back into her nether regions. It was clear to Tails as to what she wanted, and he was quick to get to work. His tongue re-entered Rouge's core and began to twist itself deep inside of her. Rouge moaned out, Tails's long canine tongue could reach so deep inside of her. No doubt in her mind, he was the best person she had ever bedded. Tails wasted no time in removing his tongue and using his mouth to suck on her erect clit again, making the bat scream and push his head deeper.

"Yes" she moaned "Make me cum Tails."

As Tails continued to lick deep inside of Rouge's cunt, he also rather enjoyed the tasty juices that leaked into his mouth, and Rouge's nails digging into the back of his head, as it was a surprisingly nice head scratch.

"Hmm, let's see how good you are when I untie you" said Rouge.

Rouge reached over and untied Tails's hands. He wished she could have untied his legs as well, but just having his hands free was good enough. Once his hands were untied they went straight for the bat's bountiful ass. He grasped it firmly and squeezed it tightly as he continued licking deep inside of Rouge's orifice.

"Ooooh, naughty foxy" she moaned as he squeezed her ass "But... ooh, that is a nice massage your giving me. Please keep going... mmm."

Tails dug his fingers into Rouge's firm, plump ass, kneading it as hard as he could. He also pushed down on her ass in a attempt to reach his tongue even deeper into Rouge's hot core. Rouge happily moaned into the heavens as she felt the fox's wet tongue wiggle and twist inside of her. She had no idea how a virgin like Tails was so good at this, but the feelings she was experiencing left no room for her to complain. Not only was his tongue working some magic inside of her, but his hands were also reasonably strong, which led to some more amazing feelings from him groping her ass. For someone who had no idea what he was doing, he was absolutely amazing in the sack. She was so close to her orgasm she couldn't believe he had brought her to it this quickly.

Tails frequently switched between twisting and turning his tongue deep inside of Rouge and using his mouth to suck on Rouge's erect clit. He also kept groping the bat's juicy ass, pulling on it and kneading it with his hands like it was dough. His efforts made Rouge cry out lustfully over and over again, she even began to slowly hump his face. Then his ears perked up when he heard a particularly loud cry from Rouge, suddenly he felt more of her delicious juices begin to squirt out of her cunt and onto his face. He eagerly began to lick it all up, which resulted in Rouge releasing more cum and his tongue licked up all the juices from her sensitive pussy.

"OH FUCK" she screamed, bucking her hips into his face while wearing a big smile on her face and stroking his head "Yes, that's it. Make me cum. Mmm... your such a good little foxy. Mmm... yes you are."

He felt like she was treating him like a dog now, but he didn't care. Licking up the rest of her juices as she calmed down, Tails pulled himself away from Rouge and looked up at her. Rouge locked eyes with him and smiled.

"So" she said "How was it?"

"Amazing Rouge" said Tails, licking some juices off of his lips "You taste great."

"Good" she said.

Rouge slowly moved herself off of him and lifted him up into a sitting positioned, she then sat in his lap, his chin resting on her breasts and their eyes locked together. She gave him a deep kiss on the lips, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Tails kissed her back, trying to match her intense passion. After a while, she broke the kiss and stared deeply into his blue eyes with her teal eyes. She then took hold of her right breast and offered it to Tails. He stared at it, it was so big.

"Do you want to suck on it?" she asked him teasingly "Just like you did to your mother when you were a baby?"

Her tone and choice of words was embarrassing to respond to, so rather than respond, Tails just took her breast into his mouth. Rouge gave a passionate moan as she felt him take her breast into his mouth, and even more so as he gently clamped her rosy nipple in between his teeth, biting it gently. He used his mouth to suck on her nipple and make her moan louder.

"Mmm, that's good" she moaned "Oooh, maybe suck on it a bit harder?"

Tails responded to it kindly and sucked harder on Rouge's erect nipple, he also gently tugged his head backward to make Rouge throw her head back in blaring pleasure. As he sucked on her hard nipple his hand moved toward her other breast and enclosed it in it, his hand could hardly wrap around the whole thing. Meanwhile his other hand went straight back to groping her ass. Rouge meanwhile kept her hands on the back of Tails's head, keeping him attached to her breast as the fox gently nursed her body. She pet his head slowly, making him release a cute purr that made her heart melt. But now she was ready for some real fun, it was time for the main event.

Tails was really getting into it now, he was enjoying the softness of her body and how her 'assets' changed shape in his hands He was about to switch to her other breast when she felt him grab his arms and pin them back down to the bed. She the grabbed the rope she had used to tie up his arms, and tied him back up into the spread-eagle position he was in before.

"Oh come on Rouge" he whined.

"Sorry" she shrugged "But it's too much fun teasing you."

"You'll never change" said Tails, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and do you have a problem with that handsome?" she asked him, leaning down towards him and pressing her bouncing breasts to his chest while barley nuzzling her nose against his. He looked at Rouge's tits squishing against his chest and then back at Rouge.

"Definitely not" said Tails, blushing madly.

"Good" she said, as she pulled away from him. She began to properly position herself on top of him, her waist was clamped to his, and she was massaging her moist core on his hard erect cock, making him moan out.

"Mmm, do you want it big boy?" she asked in a teasing, hypnotising manner "Do you want me to stick your big, fat cock down my tight, dripping pussy?"

"P...Please Rouge" he whimpered.

But instead of fulfilling his desires, Rouge continued to tease him and whisper tauntingly to him, even going as far as to rub one of her fingers up and down his erectness, Tails felt like he could cum from her fingers alone if she kept this going.

"Do you want to fire more of your thick, delicious, gooey cum deep into my pussy?" she teased.

"Rouge" he moaned.

He could feel the intense heat from her dripping core arousing him even more as she rubbed herself against him, it took all of Tails's self-control not to cum right then and there, Rouge was making it too hard for him to hold back, he felt like he'd explode the second he was inside.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" she teased "Nice and hard? Deep and mean?"

"P...Please" he moaned.

"Please what?" she giggled, as she leaned down and licked his face sensually.

That was the final straw. The second her tongue made contact with his cheek his lust and desires blew through the roof. He needed Rouge to pleasure him, and he needed it now.

"Please Rouge" he cried "Please fuck me hard. I want to feel you."

Seeing that she had finally broke him, she could see that any more teasing would be pointless, even she was getting frustrated with her own teasing, she needed this badly as well. Grabbing hold of his massive cock, she positioned it at her tight entrance and began to slowly push it in. Inch by slow inch she took it, and it stretched her out like no other dick has ever stretched her before. Both of them threw their heads back in total ecstasy, Rouge's head snapped into the air and she moaned to the heavens, and Tails head launched straight into the pillows he was lying on as Rouge took his virginity.

"Fuck, shit" cried Rouge "This is the most... OH a cock has ever stretched me out. OH IT'S SO GOOD!!!"

"Fuck, Rouge your so hot and tight" cried Tails.

When it was all the way in, Rouge had realised it had reached all the way to the end of her tunnel. Getting used to the size, Rouge slowly began to lift herself up, when only the head of the fox's cock was inside of her, she dropped herself back on, moaning loudly as she felt it jackhammer the end of her caverns. She only went faster and faster every passing second, making both herself and Tails moan in uncontrollable pleasure.

Tails watched in awe as her bouncing tits swayed up and down, above his face, obscuring most of his view. To Tails, Rouge's breasts currently resembled basketballs bouncing up and down with each thrust. Rouge did not fail to notice him staring, she grinned and took hold of her tits, squeezing and playing with them as she rode him.

"Do you like them foxy?" she asked teasingly "Do you like it when I play with my big, fat tits as I bounce on your massive, thick pole?"

"Oh Rouge, I do" he cried.

"Do you want to treat them like I'm treating them right now?" she said, throwing in a particularly hard squeeze and and particularly hard thrust when she finished that sentence.

"M...May I?" he asked her.

While still moaning and fucking the fox below her, Rouge faked a ponder and then looked back down at Tails.

"Well you have pleased me and been a good foxy thus far" said Rouge.

While still fucking him relentlessly, Rouge reached down and untied Tails's hands again, she even went the extra mile of untying his feet too. Tails was finally free, and once he got his hands free, they went straight for the back of the sexy bat. He brought her closer to him, making her gasp in arousal as she was forced to lay on his chest. Her breasts were smooshed into his face as Tails began to take some initiative and began to buck his hips wildly against Rouge's, matching her pace perfectly and forcing his cock even deeper in to her than it already was. Rouge's eyes widened as she swore that his cock reached her actual stomach when he started to rut her back, he could feel his mouth close around one of her breasts again. Moaning out happily she continued to thrust against his thrusts, making his cock drill into her deeply whilst letting him nurse her breasts.

Tails clutched at Rouge's body, his hands exploring her back and backside, squeezing the soft skin of the bat, earning more sexy moans from her. His legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and with her laying on top of him, it gave him the opportunity to go nuts with his thrusting. She also moved her face close enough to his to capture his lips in a hot kiss, which lead to him happily kissing back. There was no doubt about it in Tails's mind he was falling hopelessly in love with the seductive bat. Of course, any man would drool over her luscious body, but Tails felt something much more than that. He wondered if Rouge felt the same way, though he came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get a proper answer from the bat at the moment, or any time soon for that matter since he knew Rouge better than most thought. He would just have to wait and see, only time would tell (wink wink, nudge nudge).

But currently, all that mattered to him was the current pleasure that was coursing through his body, he had even forgotten the reason why he had agreed to this in the first place, and that very reason was sitting on the bedside table next to the bed. Unfortunately being so inexperienced, Tails wasn't about to last for much longer.

"Rouge" he cried "I'm close."

"I can feel that" she grunted as she began to bounce her hips harder against him. She could tell he was close, she could feel his massive cock begin to throb, practically begging for release.

"I'm getting soo close too Tails" she moaned "Try to hold on for as long as... oh, as long as you... c...CAN. FUCK YOUR SO GOOD."

The two of them were beginning to lose it and give in to the amazing pleasure, it was too hard to hold back. They released their orgasms at the same time and let out the loudest moans yet. Tails was given the satisfying feeling of releasing his cum deep into Rouge's pussy, which was now even tighter than ever due to the fact that she came to herself, all over Tails's length. Feeling her warm juices coat his cock made him thrust his hips more into Rouge's to force every last drop of his release inside of her, and she screamed as she felt his hot cum rocket up inside of her. Tails's ejaculation went on for so long, Rouge could actually feel his cum begin to leak out of the sides of her pussy before he was even finished.

As they both finished, their bodies collapsed fully and they laid there, completely spent. After a couple of minutes, Rouge lifted herself with a lot of difficulty off of Tails's length and she watched as their mixed cum pooled out of her onto his crotch and the sheets below her.

"Damn Tails, that was an enormous load" Rouge exclaimed, but she got no response from him.

"Tails?" she said looking down. She found that he had passed out again, but not from embarrassment this time, instead he seemed to pass out from exhaustion. Rouge smiled at this, she was pretty tired herself. Deciding to turn in as well, Rouge gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek, and rolled off of Tails. She then cuddled him up close to her, and he wrapped his arms around her in his sleep, her grin widened as she pulled the covers on both of them and switched off the light, falling asleep a little bit after.

Later on, Tails awoke but he kept his eyes shut. He didn't really want to get up, so he tried to get himself back to sleep by snuggling into his pillows and cuddling his teddy closer to him. But then it hit him, 'wait a minute' he thought 'these pillows are awfully smooth, and I don't even have a teddy, even if I did this is pretty large to be one.'

Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a familiar naked bat, grinning down at him, and he found himself resting his head on their breasts. Rouge grinned down at his blush and gave him a kiss.

"Morning cutie" she said.

"Morning" said Tails.

"You know" she said stroking his head "I had a lot of fun last night. I think you could definitely be better with enough practice. What do you think? Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?"

All of the memories flooded back into the fox's mind. Rouge's breasts being pushed into his face, her amazing oral skills, her tasty pussy, and how could he forget her amazing tight folds squeezing his cock as she rode him.

"Definitely" he said.

"Good" she said.

She reached over to the bedside table, and took hold of the Chaos Emerald, and Tails suddenly remembered why he did all of this in the first place. He was surprised when she gave it to her. He wondered if this was a trick just to get sex out of him, but the second the emerald touched his hands, he could feel a strong energy emanating from it, this was more than enough proof to tell him that this was a real Chaos Emerald.

"Hey Rouge?" he said.

"Mmm, yes?" she said.

"Can we please do that again sometime?" he asked her.

"Oh without a doubt, I'd love to give you another round" she said "I reckon with enough practice we can go on for hours. In fact, my doors always open to you foxy, come see me whenever you like, and your bound to have a good time."

"Wow, thank you" said Tails, feeling like he had scored big time.

"That being said Tails" said Rouge "How would you like to have some more fun right now, in the shower?"

"Uhh, I don't know" said Tails, rubbing his head "I've been gone all night, Sonic is probably wondering where I am."

"Aww, are you sure you want to reject... this?" she asked him, as she stood up from the bed and showed off her luscious body. Tails eyes wandered her body as if looking at it for the first time, he blushed.

"Eh, what the hell?" he shrugged.

Tails replaced the Chaos Emerald back onto the bedside table next to his Miles Electric and followed Rouge into the bathroom, ready for some more fun. Rouge wore that seductive grin she always wore as they stepped into the shower ready to repeat the fun from the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this better than the original?


End file.
